


Change

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending scene from the movie from Toothless' point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own How To Train Your Dragon and make no money from this.

He watches his new friend. There’s something different in the way he walks, something that wasn’t there when they made their first peace back in the cove. Even with his missing leg, his back is a bit straighter, his head is a bit higher and Toothless knows he’s finally been accepted as a full member of the tribe.

It reminds the Night Fury of the first time he flew on his own. He remembers gliding through the starry night sky and the sense of power and freedom his wings gave him. It was that day he left the aerie and the last time he saw another of his kind.

He swishes his tail, looks sadly at the missing tail fin and sighs. Memories are all he has now of being able to soar on his own. 

Then he sees the blacksmith hand Hiccup a bundle he recognizes. Not caring where he lands, Toothless leaps over the heads of the onlookers and figures he’s knocked a few of them down when he hears the familiar yell of “Night Fury!”, but doesn’t care. Staring into Hiccup’s eyes, he makes a demanding noise. Hiccup smiles and Toothless grins back. Maybe he hasn’t lost that much after all.


End file.
